


Change My Life

by SuperWonderKid



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, craig tucker - Freeform, imp tweek, tweek tweak - Freeform, youth pastor craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWonderKid/pseuds/SuperWonderKid
Summary: Pastor Craig Tucker finds a wounded imp outside of his church. He learns the many people of the town are in search for him to lynch so Craig decides to hide him.





	Change My Life

_ I’m still awake tonight  _

_ Broken up inside _

_ I wanna run but I don’t know where to go _

_ I’m calling Your name through the pain _

_ Will You turn Your face to me _

_ I’m crying out I need a miracle _

 

In the small white neighborhood church, the young youth pastor Craig Tucker was turning off all the lights in his church. After all the lights were turned off he head out to the doors to lock them up. After locking up, he heard a whimper. He looked around him till his eyes landed behind the rose bush. He got close to it then carefully looked behind it. He gasped seeing it was a young man sleeping with a blanket around him. Carefully he lifted him and carried him to his house in the back of the church. 

 

Craig placed the young man on the couch. Removing the blanket he discovered the red wings, horns, and spiked tail on the young man. This really shocked but what shocked him more was the leftover ropes around the young man’s wrists and the marks he had all over his upper body. Craig guessed the young man had run away from a lynching. 

 

The next day, Tweek slowly woke up from the smell of coffee. Sitting up, he looked around finding himself in an unfamiliar place. Surely he remembered before he slept he was laying on the cold dirt next to a rose bush with nothing but a blanket he took with him from his cell. 

 

“Morning, sleepyhead!”

 

Tweek jolted and squealed.

 

“Sorry,” Craig walked up to him. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

 

Tweek looked at the other man now next to him. Freaked out, he tried getting up only to realize he was wearing a shirt. “How?” He asks pulling the ends of the shirt. It was a green t-shirt with the white bold lettering reading, Open Your Heart To Salvation. 

 

“If you don’t like green I have several other shirts in different colors. They’re all from this past Catholic convention,” Craig tells him as he sits on the armchair of the couch. 

 

Scared to ask, “Who are you?”

 

“Pastor Craig Tucker. You?”

 

“Tweak Tweek.” Tweek was going to ask what was he doing here but had a thought on what if this was all a trap. Tweek stood up and jolted out the room. Craig quickly followed him, “Hey wait! I’m not going to harm you! Really!” 

Tweek opened the door. Disappointed, it was just the bathroom. 

 

“Oh! Did you needed to go?”

 

Sadden, “No.” Tweek turned to the pastor and knelt on the floor showing his wrists like a criminal about to be handcuffed by the cop. “Do what you must.”

 

Craig grabbed his hand pulling him up onto his feet. Tweek wondered what kind of place this pastor was going to take him. The last places he was kept into were the backroom of a coffee shop, a basement and lastly a cell in an abandon police station. 

 

Craig sat down Tweek in front of a table with a plate of stack pancakes, muffins in a basket, a tall glass of orange juice and mug with coffee. Next to the  pancakes there was also two plates full of eggs, bacon and sausage. “I wasn’t sure what you like so I cooked up whatever many would like except the cereal and milk. I have various of cereal boxes I thought I’d let you choose if you prefer that instead.

 

Tweek rubbed his eyes then looked at the table and up at Craig. Was he dreaming? He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of the story are song lyrics.  
> Change My Life by Ashes Remain


End file.
